ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
A Power That Shouldn't Be On This Earth
is the very first episode of ULTRAMAN. It adapts chapters 1 to 2 of the manga. Summary Decades since he last merged with Ultraman, Shin Hayata learns of a new threat to Earth. His son, Shinjiro, also shows signs of superhuman strength. Plot The episode begins with the narration about how the Giant of Light, Ultraman, merged with a human named Shin Hayata from which the two fought together to protect the world from threats before the former eventually left with his mission completed, but leaving his host losing all memories of their fight together. Although the conflict among mankind still remains, humanity is no longer threatened by outside force. Nevertheless, Ultraman's presence left a lasting impact on everyone on the planet, particularly on Shin and his son. Some time in the future, during the father and son's visit at the old SSSP base, which was now repurposed into the Giant of Light Memorial, Shin found himself no longer able to doubt the fact that his son was not normal while he and his former colleague Ide were distracted by someone who came up to the former asking for an autograph, the discovered that Shinjiro fell several floors while trying to reach a Jet VTOL diorama only to find him miraculously unharmed. After bringing the slightly traumatized Shinjiro home and frustrated over his memory loss, Shin decided to seek consolation from Ide at SSSP base. It is then Shin revealed that he shared his son's anomaly (albeit in smaller scale) when he inadvertently shatters the side of a stairway with his fists in his frustration, though Ide is not surprised by this. Instead, he revealed that the SSSP never really disbanded, and that new alien threats were arriving. Ide then showed him the video of a supposed terror attack on a plane 6 months prior allegedly caused by a mysterious figure clad in Ultraman-like armor. The sight of the figure caused Shin's memories of Ultraman to return, with Ide confirmed that the merging between Shin and the Giant of Light caused the former to inherit the latter's genes which subsequently passed on Shinjiro, a fact that Ide kept secret for their sake. 10 years later, Shin and Shinjiro have grown apart and seemingly estranged, which doesn't help the latter's insecurities over his mysterious powers. This further exacerbated by him unintentionally twisting a bully's leg while standing up for Rena when she was harassed by the latter and his gang one afternoon. Unknown to Shinjiro, he was stalked by the same mysterious figure who allegedly responsible for an attack on a plane 10 years prior, Bemular, for quite some time. After an argument with his father, Shinjiro sits on top a billboard lamenting on being unable to control his strength. Soon after, Bemular reveals himself to the boy, stating that the kind of power he has should not be on Earth before attacks. A brief chase ensued between the two where Bemular catches up the boy at a stadium. Just as the mysterious assailant is about to kill him, Shin suddenly appears from the sky and knocked Bemular away. As if that was shocking enough, Shin revealed to his son that he is in fact, Ultraman himself, and that he had fought Bemular over a decade while unveiling a powered suit underneath his coat, preparing to combat the enemy... Cast * : , , Josh Hutcherson (English dub) * : , , Fred Tatasciore (English dub) * : , , Tara Jayne Sands (English dub) * : , , Brian Palerma (English dub) * : , Matthew Mercer (English dub) Appearances Ultramen *Ultraman (Flashback, figure) *Shin Hayata Kaiju and Seijin *Zetton (Figure) *Bemular Anime and Manga Differences *Rena Sayama was among the girls that walked past Shinjiro and friends. This was not the case in the manga. Subsequently, it is also Rena and her friend in the anime that get targeted by the bullies. *The billboard Shinjiro sits on is slightly different. In the manga, her song UltLove is advertised while in the anime, it shows "Rena Fes" instead. Category:Episodes Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:Season Premiere